In general, various types of shutter units are installed in electronic image taking apparatuses to enable adequate exposure to light. A focal plane shutter is driven as two thin films or metal films which are installed right before the focal plane move left and right or up and down. The focal plane shutter controls the movement of the front film and the back film, so as to regulate the size of a slit formed between the front film and the back film. By regulating the size of the slit as above, it is possible to expose a photosensitive member, such as a charge-coupled device, to an adequate amount of light. This type of focal plane shutter is frequently used in cameras where lens are replaceable. Focal plane shutters are generally installed in cameras having charge-coupled devices sized 6×6 cm or less. In addition, the exposure time is determined only by adjusting the width of the slit using an electromagnet which is electronically controlled and by controlling the movement of the front film and the back film to maintain a certain speed. The merits of cameras having this type of focal plane shutters are that the lens is replaceable and that the shutter may move at a very high speed. However, the problems of such cameras are that the size of such a focal plane shutter is rather big compared to a lens shutter device and that too much vibration and noise can be generated by the movement of the front film and the back film.
In the past, in order to resolve such problems of vibration and noise, a latch structure was applied to absorb the impact which is generated during shutter movement, and buffering devices were used to reduce the bounce and impact.
However, although the latch structure can reduce the bounce, it cannot absorb the impact. Thus, the components of the camera would absorb the impact, deteriorating the components after long-term use.
Furthermore, since a bounce reduction device delivers an impact to a spring connected to the buffering device, it may reduce the impact sent to the components of the camera, but it may also cause a second bounce due to the restoration of the spring, increasing the shutter stabilization time and deteriorating the connectivity.